The present invention relates to a cartridge for an inked ribbon with a re-inking pad, comprising a casing having a magazine for housing the inked ribbon of closed loop type and disposed in randomly distributed loops, and a pair of rollers for the feed movement of the ribbon. The re-inking pad is rotatable in the casing and an ink distribution roller co-operates with the pad for re-inking the ribbon.
Various cartridges of that type are known. In a first type of cartridge, the pad is rotatable on a fixed pin and the distribution roller is mounted on an eccentric which can be manually adjusted for increasing or reducing the contact pressure of the roller against the pad. In a second type of cartridge the distribution roller is rotatable on a fixed pin while the pad is rotatable on a pin of an oscillating frame structure which is held in contact with the roller by means of a spring. In a third type of cartridge, the pad is rotatable on a fixed pipn while the distribution roller is mounted in an oscillating frame structure or bridge member which in turn is held in contact against the pad by the tension of the ribbon which is due to the feed movement thereof. All those constructions are complicated and thus relatively expensive.